Figure Eights
by Emerald-Tranquility
Summary: Galinda loves it when Elphaba traces figure eights on her arm when the green woman thinks she's asleep. What happens when Galinda tries to take it further? What happens when Elphie won't let her? *buhm, buhm, buhm* Gelphie. One shot.


_**A/N - **Almost turned this into a very mature fic with, as my friend would say "naughty bits", but I chickened out. Not too sure about the ending with this one. What do you think? Please review. You can throw virtual tomatoes at me if you think it's really bad. ;) *hides* _

_**Disclaimer - **I do not own any of the characters or the works of L.F. Baum and Gregory Maguire to which they originate, much to my dismay._

--

**Figure Eights**

In passing weeks, Shiz had been prone to sudden weather changes. The day's wild storm and an open window had left Elphaba's bed drenched. The green woman had tried to pull back the sheets but the minor contact scalded her slender fingers. Had she tried to sleep in it, she would have received severe burns. A rather enthusiastic blonde insisted she sleep with her after tending to the wounds.

Elphaba and Galinda lay side by side in a frilly, pink clad bed, just barely big enough to fit both of them comfortably. Both women's hearts were beating a little faster than usual as each took in the other's unique scent. To Elphaba, Galinda smelt like the sweetest summer fruits and those sugary Gillikin roses her roommate would receive from her parents every so often. To Galinda, Elphaba was the very essence of autumn. The beautiful aromas that her oils provided were enough to make the blonde lightheaded. Sandalwood had become one of her favourite fragrances as of late, and she would linger near said smell when perfume shopping.

Galinda inhaled deeply once again as she thought about the beautiful woman next to her. She was so close, yet she couldn't touch her. Elphaba would never allow it, or so she thought. Unbeknown to the bubbly blonde, the green woman thought about her constantly. She would steal fleeting glances at her when she wasn't looking. Just lying beside her was delightful. Though, she would give anything to be able to touch her soft skin…

The blonde had survived months of being just friends with Elphaba, but she wanted more, and Galinda Upland always acquired what she wanted. Tonight she decided, she would take a chance.

"Can you do that thing you do?" She asked abruptly, breaking the long silence that had filled the room.

"What thing, my sweet?" Elphaba was tired, but she would do anything for Galinda, and was curious as to what she meant.

Galinda smiled. At least she was still awake. "You know, when you think I'm asleep and you trace figure eights on my arm."

Elphaba blushed – a deep emerald crept down her neck. She could have sworn Galinda was asleep every time she did that. "I can't reach your arm from here..."

"So do it here," Galinda whispered as she moved a green hand to her thigh. She could feel Elphaba trembling through the thin fabric of her night gown. She started to think she'd taken things a step too far, but then she felt it – the gentle touch of Elphaba's fingers as they danced up and down her leg. At first her motions were cautious and restricted to the area around her knee. However, as the blonde's soft moans escaped her lips, her confidence increased slightly. Her hand began to find its way closer to where Galinda so desperately wanted it. Suddenly, Elphaba pulled away.

"No… please Elphie, don't stop," she whimpered.

"Sorry Galinda, I'm really tired. You should go to sleep too," Elphaba tried, her voice dripping with exhaustion, as she rolled over; it had no effect on the blonde whatsoever. Galinda was more concerned that the hand had stopped its enticing movements; that _Elphaba _had stopped.

"Well I can't now, I feel like I'm about to _explode_," she said dramatically as she sat up.

"Galinda, this isn't... appropriate. What would happen if your friends found out? You wouldn't want to ruin your perfect reputation now would you?" It was more a question for herself, hoping Galinda would value her, the green thing, above those petty popular girls. What was she thinking, there was no way-

Elphaba's train of thought was interrupted. "To hell with them! Elphie, I - You're more important to me than any of them… Don't you want to be with me?" Galinda was close to tears as she waited on her roommate's response.  
"I want nothing more than to be with you, and please you, and give you _everything _you desire. Don't you ever think otherwise," she stated serenely, as she hugged Galinda tight. "We're best friends, remember?" With that Galinda's tears spilled over and she pushed Elphaba away. She ran to the bathroom, leaving a confused green woman sitting on the bed looking blankly at the door. She couldn't recall anything she'd said that would've made Galinda cry. She stood up slowly and walked to the bathroom.

She knocked on the door. Silence. She rasped her knuckles again, "Galinda? Are you alright? What did I say? I'm sorry my sweet." It all came out in a rush. The door was ripped open and a furious looking blonde stood glaring at Elphaba.

"_Best friends_," she began, barely a whisper. "Is that all I am to you?!" She screamed, as Elphaba stumbled back towards the bed. She felt the back of her knees connect with the edge and tried to reason with Galinda.

"I'm sorry Galinda. I should know by now you don't like me like that…" she trailed off realizing with sadness that this was probably true.

"You're damn right I don't like you like that!" Galinda shrieked. If not for the horrendous weather outside, she would have woken the whole of Shiz.

It was Elphaba's turn to feel the sting of tears. "Galinda…" Her voice cracked and she felt like running, as far as should could, as fast as she could; but she held her position.

"_Come on Elphaba, you can do this. Don't let her see you cry. Tell her the truth."_ Her thoughts were repetitive and continuous. She hoped Galinda would hold out until she could bring herself to speak.

"_Come on Galinda, you can do this. You always get what you want. Tell her the truth." _Her thoughts, though she didn't know it, almost mirrored the green woman's – well the important parts did anyway.

They had both had enough. Each needed to inform the other of their feelings, even if they weren't reciprocated.

"I love you," they whispered together.

"What?" Both a little louder. Galinda couldn't help it. Her solemn expression broke into one of hysterics. She couldn't stop laughing and was almost immediately joined by Elphaba. They flopped onto the bed together as they clutched at their sides, needing air. Calming down, Elphaba looked over to Galinda. She truly was the most beautiful person she'd ever laid eyes on. She propped herself up on one elbow and began to trace lazy figure eights on Galinda's stomach.

"I really do love it when you do that," she stated, looking at Elphaba in adoration.

"I should've told you sooner… I really do love you, my sweet," Elphaba smiled and leant down to kiss Galinda on the forehead. She began to pull away when the little blonde grabbed her face.

"No. Kiss me properly," she demanded.

"Galinda-" Elphaba began, but was cut off. Galinda had gotten quite persistent lately.

"You said you'd give me anything I desired – and I want…" She felt Elphaba's lips press against hers gently.

"I did say that didn't I?" Elphaba grinned as she pecked Galinda on the lips again and rested her head back on the pillow. She rolled over so she was facing the petite blonde and brought her hand to Galinda's arm. She began to trace those figure eights that she seemed to love so much and all the pair could do was smile as sleep took them.


End file.
